Someoka Ryuugo
Someoka Ryuugo (染岡 竜吾) is a major supporting main character in the original Inazuma Eleven series. He was one of the first members of Raimon, as well as being the team's forward. When he was under the influence of the Aliea Meteorite, he became one of the Dark Emperors. He reappeared in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime as Nishiki Ryouma's master. Background Someoka Ryuugo was born on the day of May 24th. His early childhood is a complete mystery. He and Handa had joined Endou's soccer club during their second year of being at Raimon junior high school. As they used to be in their elementary school's soccer club, but found it very hard to ask to join the club since Endou and Aki were the only ones in the club at the time after it was established. Personality He is seen as being a typical hot headed young guy, with a sharp tongue, but deep down he can be quite nice. Someoka also dislikes changes within the team, such as when it is first shown when Gouenji joins the team, and later on when Gouenji leaves the team when Fubuki takes his place as a forward. Considering that he had no such problems when, for example, when Domon or Kidou first joined the team, his reservations might only apply to the forward position, and the ace striker position is still in particular. This is likely due to the fact that he is a forward in soccer. Although he dislikes new changes for the team, as he is seen to be able to adapt and quickly take a liking to both Gouenji and Fubuki, therefore proving that he is a caring person too. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he is shown to be much more calmer than before in the original series, and a really good coach. Nishiki Ryouma looks up to him as an idol and is a really good coach. Also, Someoka is shown to have a habit of bringing food over whenever he goes to Nishiki as shown in the flashbacks and when he came to visit him. It is also noticed he has a kind of a charming personality. Appearance Someoka Ryuugo has light brown skin, and is tall in height with a muscular build. He has black eyes, small eyebrows and a big nose. He also has short pink hair, and a mole located below his left eye. In the Inazuma Eleven GO series, his is considerably taller and is skin is tanner. His hair is still short, but has become a bit longer. His casual attire consists of light grey jacket over a white shirt, along with his favorite white pants. He also wears a white fedora and he keeps his glasses on the neckline of his shirt. Abilities Dragon Crash Dragon Tornado Zigzag Spark Jigoku Guruma Wyvern Crash Wyvern Blizzard Ikasama! Koutei Penguin 1gou Dragon Crash 改 Wyvern Crash V2 Dragon Slayer Dragon Slayer V3 Dual Pass V3 Konshin! Chouwaza! Denrai Houtou Noboriryuu Joker Rains Dragon Blaster Critical! Dragon Tail 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 Ryuugo Someoka is one of the first members of the Raimon Soccer Club, he and Handa joined at the very same time. However Gouenji, a transferee, made him extremely jealous due to his highly skilled shots. Later on, he accepts Gouenji Shuuya and acquires a new technique called Dragon Crash and combines it with Gouenji to form Dragon Tornado. During the match against Nose he was injured and was replaced by Domon. Season 2 In the fight against Aliea Gakuen, he initially had trouble accepting Fubuki Shirou as he strongly felt that Gouenji shouldn't have been replaced and that the ace striker seat was rightfully Gouenji's. However, he later on overcame it with Endou's help because he was able to realize that they were strengthening the team so that when Gouenji came back they would be the best team possible. After accepting Fubuki they created a combination hissatsu technique, Wyvern Blizzard. Unfortunately, through a badly treated injury and a desire to perfect his new hissatsu technique he severely hurts his leg. He is taken off the team in order to let his leg heal. He resides in the hospital for the rest of the season with a few players like Fubuki visiting him. In the end, he joined the Dark Emperors and lost when they played against Raimon. Season 3 He wanted to join the Inazuma Japan and they had a selection match so the Coach (Kudou Michiya) can see their skills, but he was not chosen to be on the team even though he scored a goal using Wyvern Crash V2. He continues to train hard though, and later on he and Sakuma Jirou replaced Fubuki Shirou and Midorikawa Ryuuji in Inazuma Japan after they got injured in the match against Fire Dragon. He learned the move Dragon Slayer, and soon upgraded it to V3 as the story progressed. With his hissatsu he fought against various teams in the FFI. In episode 123, after Endou Mamoru's God Catch being overcome by Hill's Double Jaw, making 1-0 to Little Gigant. As Inazuma Japan made the kickoff, he quickly advance through the field, but was forced to pass the ball to Hiroto since his lookalike was marking it. He later receives a pass from Kazemaru and tried to score a goal with his Dragon Slayer V3, but it was easily blocked by Rococo's God Hand X. Later, he was put on the bench because he was injured after block with his own body Drago's Double Jaw. Later he was celebrating that they won the FFI. He is seen at the graduation ceremony at Raimon. Later, they had a match against each other, the first being the original Raimon while the second Raimon includes members from the second season. In the match He tried to score a goal with Dragon Slayer V3 but failed due to Maou The Hand G5 and Shin Perfect Tower. He is later seen listening to Endou speech and agree with him when he said "Let's Play Soccer!". 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' He appeared in the episode 30. He is first shown watching the game under a hat and sun-glasses. Then it's revealed that he was Nishiki's coach at the Italian Pro League. He seems to be happy to see that Nishiki's Keshin had appeared. In episode 31, he went back to Italy. Inazuma Eleven Reloaded Film Appearances 'Inazuma Eleven movie' He and Handa Shinichi are the first two to join the soccer club as it was built. Then the first seven members later on joined to make the Raimon Eleven Team. In the match against Ogre, he's badly beaten by Baddap Sleed and his teammates. When Endou Kanon and the others join, he lends his shirt to Fubuki Shirou. Inazuma Eleven GO Vs. Danball Senki W Someoka appeared during the movie during the match between Inazuma Legend Japan and Shinsei Inazuma Japan. After Hakuryuu released his Keshin, Seijuu Shining Dragon, and Armed with it, he became more interested. Later, he use Last Death Zone with Hiroto and Fubuki to help destroy the scoreboard with the help of Fire Tornado DD and Inazuma Break to get rid of the LBX army. Someoka was later seen assisting Endou in using Great The Hand but was sealed by Fran along with his teammates. Relationships 'Handa Shinichi' 'Endou Mamoru' 'Gouenji Shuuya' 'Fubuki Shirou' 'Kazemaru Ichirouta' 'Shourinji "Shourin" Ayumu' 'Kabeyama Heigorou' 'Kurimatsu Teppei' 'Shishido Sakichi' 'Megane Kakeru' 'Matsuno "Max" Kuusuke' 'Kageno Jin' Quotes *You didn't Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *His birthday is May 24. *His english version name is Kevin Dragonfly. *His English version surname, Dragonfly, a pun on his dragon-related hissatsu. In relation to this, the ryuu (竜) in his first name means dragon. *His character song in the Inazuma Eleven Character Song Original Album is "The Bad Boys Brother's Blues" with Fudou, Tsunami and Tobitaka. He also has a duet song with Endou named "Ano Ki no Shita ni Atsumarou!". *It's known that after the third series of Inazuma Eleven, he along with Gouenji, Kazemaru and Kabeyama played for a pro league team. *In Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone he has a character song called "Honoo no Puraido" with Gouenji and Fubuki. *In episode 21 of the Galaxy anime series, he is pictured on the cover of a magazine, where he is standing inside a stadium almost identical to the San Siro in Milan, Italy. This may be a reference to Keisuke Honda, a famous Japanese international who played there when the series was airing. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Yasuyuki Kase *'English' : Scott Evans :all information on Someoka Ryuugo came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Someoka_Ryuugo Gallery Someoka.png Category:Characters Category:Males